


Promenade

by cloudwatch



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwatch/pseuds/cloudwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dancing is a form of art, yes, but it's also a way to show trust. You need to trust your partner; as the one being led, you need to trust that your partner will direct you safely on the dance floor, and as the leader you need to trust that your partner won't fight you on where you lead."</p>
<p>Laslow teaches Xander to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promenade

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by fim's [absolutely beautiful artwork of these two](https://twitter.com/fimyuan/status/715757529767276544). also for fim for dragging me down into xander/laslow hell.

While having the Hoshidan royalty in Nohr wasn't a rare occurrence, the amount of times Xander spoke to them when they visited was small enough that he could count the encounters on one hand. Normally, Elise would dominate all of Sakura's time, while Takumi and Leo would spend their days in the library or walking around the castle, discussing whatever it was that they were learning about at the time. Hinoka didn't visit Nohr that often; Camilla would usually visit her in Hoshido, and Xander saw very little of Ryoma unless they were visiting each other's nations, which was rare at the moment. 

 

So for Xander to have seen Takumi four times in the same day was just as rare as seeing Leo hugging people as freely as Elise did, which was to say it never happened.

 

Takumi walked past him for the fifth time, pausing awkwardly next to the table where Xander was examining some documents regarding the rebuilding of Cheve and looking as though he was going to say something before he ran his fingers through his bangs and shuffled away, shoulders hunched. Xander raised a curious eyebrow at him before going back to his documents.  Not two minutes later he heard the sound of Takumi's shoes on the floor heading back towards him and Xander inhaled deeply. "Yes?" he asked once he was sure Takumi was close enough to him to hear.

 

Takumi jumped, stopping in his walking. "Oh, sorry King Xander. Was I bothering you?"

 

Xander exhaled the breath he'd been holding. "This will be the sixth time you've approached me as though you have a question. Each time you decide not to ask me and walk away, but then you attempt again. I'm very busy, Prince Takumi, so if you have something to say to me, I'd rather you just say it."

 

Takumi flushed, averting his eyes over towards a spot in the corner.  _ What peculiar behavior _ , Xander thought. Takumi kept his eyes on whatever he found so interesting in the corner, but then he suddenly jolted a bit and looked back at Xander. "Uh..."

 

Xander's eyes narrowed. It wasn't like Takumi at all to be so nervous, so whatever he wanted to ask must have been something incredibly important. "What is it?"

 

"What would your ideal romantic evening be?!"

 

Xander placed the document he'd been holding down on the table, taking in Takumi's very red face and that his body language confirmed that Takumi wanted nothing more than to run out of the room. "Pardon?"

 

Takumi exhaled loudly, dropping his gaze so that he was staring at the ground. "What would your ideal romantic evening be?"

 

That made Xander pause, taking a moment to think. "I do not believe I've ever thought about what my ideal romantic evening would be. Although I'm curious why you've asked me this as it has nothing to do with any new policies between Nohr and Hoshido, I'll have to give it some thought and get back to you. Is it urgent that you know now?"

 

"No, not at all," Takumi managed before he bowed at Xander and hurried from the room. 

 

"How odd," Xander said as his retainer Laslow walked into the room, carrying his lunch for the day.

 

"What's odd?"

 

Xander inclined his head in the direction Takumi fled in. "Prince Takumi. He asked me the most peculiar question just now." He watched as Laslow placed the tray of food in front of him, and as Laslow bent down under his collar Xander could see the star decoration that he'd given Laslow not too long ago. His chest felt warm at the knowledge that he'd chosen something that was so well liked for his loyal retainer that Laslow had felt the need to turn the decoration into a necklace to wear at all times. His mind briefly wandered to the azure stone that Laslow had given him in return; it was hidden away in his pocket. He kept it on his person at all times, for he feared losing it otherwise. 

 

"What was the question?"

 

Xander drew his eyes away from where Laslow's star necklace was sitting. "He asked me what my ideal romantic evening would be."

 

Laslow turned his head to look out the open door, as if he could still see Takumi somewhere and frowned. "That is an odd question, coming from him." Folding his arms, Laslow leaned against the table. "What did you tell him?"

 

Xander picked up his fork. "I told him I'd have to think about it and get back to him. Laslow," he said, finally glancing at the food that had been placed in front of him. "This isn't what I requested for my meal."

 

Laslow rubbed the back of his head. "Well..."

 

"Lately this exact meal has been a favorite of mine," he said, and at those words Laslow seemed to perk up a bit. "But I don't remember ever telling you that."

 

Laslow shrugged. "I heard a thing here and there. You've been working yourself down to the bone lately, and while I can't help with the politics or how the nation is being run, I can do little things to help lighten your day."

 

"How very thoughtful of you, Laslow," Xander said as he took a bite. "While you're here, I have a favor to request of you, if you don't mind."

 

"Milord?"

 

"Leo is going to be traveling into the town later today, and I assume Takumi will be going with him. Would you mind tagging along with Odin and Niles just so that there's an extra set of eyes? Normally I wouldn't ask you to do this, but with a few of the most recent rebellions happening close to the capital, I'd like to make extra sure that the Hoshidan royalty are safe while they're here."

 

Laslow gave him a small bow. "Of course, Your Majesty." Laslow turned on his heel and moved to leave the room when Xander called out to him. "Yes, sir?"

 

"I've been meaning to ask you how you've been lately?"

 

Laslow tilted his head to the side. "Why have you been meaning to ask me that? I'm the same as usual."

 

Xander gave him a knowing grin. "Yes, you have, but in those moments that you think no one is watching you get this smile on your face and stare off into the distance. You act like Elise after she's read one of her favorite romance novels when the main characters finally get together."

 

A red blush took over Laslow's face, and Xander couldn't help the warm feeling rise up in his chest at knowing that he could still make his retainer as embarrassed as he was. He enjoyed seeing his retainers show their emotion, but for some reason he enjoyed making Laslow blush and stutter more than he'd ever had with any of this other retainers. "W-well, that's because..." Laslow rubbed at the back of his head. 

 

"You can tell me what's going on, if there's something that I can help you with, I'd be more than willing."

 

Laslow shuffled his feet, and the more awkward he acted the more Xander was beginning to believe that maybe what Laslow was so concerned about was more serious than he'd thought. "W-well," Laslow said again. "It's not something you can help with at the moment, and - "

 

There was a cough from the doorway, and they both turned to see Leo standing there, his retainers at his side and Takumi standing just a little bit behind him, as if hiding himself from Xander. "Brother, I will be heading for the city now."

 

"Of course," Xander said, standing and gesturing towards Laslow. "I've asked Laslow to go with you as an extra set of eyes while Takumi is here." At the mention of him, Takumi ducked a little bit more behind Xander. Leo's eyebrow rose as he glanced over his shoulder at the Hoshidan Prince. "I'd appreciate it if you would take him with you."

 

"Very well," Leo said, and for some reason as Laslow walked towards them, the looks that Niles and Odin gave each other almost had Xander retracting his request. "We will be back to the castle before nightfall. Would you have Laslow return to your side before retiring for the night?"

 

Xander shook his head. "No, you're free to do what you please once you've returned, Laslow. Enjoy your time in the city," he said, waving them from the room. "Oh, and Takumi," he called out at Takumi's retreating form. Takumi froze, Leo stopping not a few feet from him. "I'll have an answer for you no later than tomorrow morning. Would that be acceptable?"

 

"Yes," Takumi managed to wheeze out before spinning on his heel and speed walking down the hall, Leo jogging to keep up with him.

 

"What was that about?" he heard Leo inquire before Xander was no longer able to hear them. Shaking his head, Xander sat and finished his meal, going back to reviewing the documents before the meeting began shortly.

 

The rest of his day was uneventful, but when he had moments to relax, Xander pondered over Takumi's earlier question. "An ideal romantic evening," he thought once he was reclining on his bed. Well, they'd have to have enough time to talk to each other, so it would need to be an evening event when he wasn't as busy. Xander enjoyed good food and music, so those could be included in the evening as well. But most of all, he'd just like to spend time with the one he loved, and he'd want to be able to feel comfortable enough around them that he could be himself and relax. 

 

_ Like how I feel when I'm around my family, or Laslow. _

 

Xander blinked, shocked at how Laslow somehow got roped together in with his family. He couldn't deny it, though; out of all of his retainers, he was closest to Laslow. The man was just incredibly easy to relax around, and he was very fun to tease at times.  _ This is interesting _ , he thought, before he decided to think more about it the next day and went to bed.

 

***

 

Xander found Takumi in the library, reading a book and surely waiting for Leo. Takumi seemed more relaxed than he had the day before, so Xander felt there was no issue with walking forward and sitting in the seat directly across from Takumi. "Good morning," he greeted. 

 

Takumi jumped, the book nearly dropping from his hand; he fumbled with it and once he caught it he glanced up at Xander, that nervous look returning. "U-uh, good morning, Your Majesty," he said. "What can I do for you?"

 

Xander crossed his legs. "I believe I have an answer for your question that you asked yesterday." 

 

Takumi wiggled in his seat. "Alright then."

 

"My ideal romantic evening would be enjoying time with someone I was comfortable around."

 

Takumi raised an eyebrow at him, and it looked so much like the look Leo would give him when he'd said something that Leo found particularly dumb but wasn't going to say it that Xander had the realization (and not for the first time) that his baby brother and the second Prince of Hoshido were definitely two peas in a pod and fit each other perfectly. "That's it?"

 

Xander frowned. "What do you mean?"

 

"That's all you'd like to do on your ideal romantic evening? You don't want specific food, to go somewhere special? You just want to spend time with them?"

 

"I believe that's what I said."

 

Takumi sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "That doesn't help me at all..." he mumbled so softly that Xander wasn't quite sure what he'd really said.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Nothing! But... um, do you like long strolls at night or do you like nice meals instead?"

 

"I suppose I'd like both if I could have them..."

 

"Okay, good, thanks for that…” Takumi paused, hesitated, before beginning once again. “Do you think that you could go to the garden tomorrow night? There's something there that you should see."

 

It was an odd request, but Xander didn't see a reason to say no, so he agreed, curious to see what Takumi was saying he should see. They fell into an awkward silence before Xander stood, needing to continue with his daily routine. Before he left he inquired to Takumi, "What was the reason that you wanted to know all about my ideas regarding romance?"

 

Takumi's face turned red and he stood up quickly, holding the book he'd been reading tightly to his chest and averting his gaze from Xander's. "No reason at all, seriously, why would you ask me that?" Takumi exited the library like he was running for his life, leaving Xander more confused than he had been that morning about why Takumi was inquiring about his idea regarding romance.

 

"That child is an odd one," he told Laslow later that day, after witnessing Takumi run out of the room whenever he walked in a total of two times.

 

"What child, milord? There are many that you could be referring to."

 

Xander chuckled. "I'm talking about Takumi, he's never acted as nervous as he has been recently when around me. I know it's not because I'm now the King of Nohr, because he had no trouble informing me of how wrong my opinion was when I disagreed with Leo over a few policies, but lately he's been blushing and avoiding me, only to then ask questions about what I feel is romantic. And then he asked me to meet him in the garden tomorrow night to show me something."

 

"Maybe he has a little crush on you," Camilla said as she walked into the room, holding a stack of papers that made Xander sigh heavily. 

 

At the mention of a crush, Laslow blushed and averted his gaze, coughing awkwardly when Xander gave Camilla a blank stare. "Takumi does not have a crush on me."

 

Camilla shrugged. "Why else would he be asking questions about what you like specifically regarding romance? And then ask you to meet him for a secret little meet up?" 

 

Laslow took the signed papers sitting on the corner of Xander's desk and, mumbling something about getting the needed documents mailed out to Hoshido regarding the new policies, he rushed from the room, his face red. Xander thought over Camilla's words. "You may have a point..."

 

Camilla leaned against his desk. "If it's true, I feel sad for Leo."

 

"Why would you feel sad for him?"

 

Camilla laughed. "Haven't you noticed that our dear baby brother has a crush as bright as the sun on the Hoshidan Prince? You'll need to watch how they interact together at dinner tonight and you'll see."

 

But that night at dinner, Xander had been watching Leo and Takumi for most of the evening, but he'd seen nothing that Camilla could have been referring to. He sighed heavily about ready to give up and start a conversation with Elise about how her attempts at starting a flower garden was going when he saw Leo give Takumi a warm smile, his full attention on whatever it was that Takumi was saying.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

He now knew what to do regarding his meeting with Takumi the next night. He wanted his baby brother to be happy, and maybe once Takumi got over his crush on him he'd see someone who fit him better than Xander ever could would right in front of him.

 

***

 

Xander honestly didn't understand why he'd bothered showing up, seeing as he did not return Takumi's affections and he had a feeling that Takumi would be confessing to him, but he knew that standing Takumi up would be worse than when he inevitably informed Takumi that he couldn't return his affections. The castle garden, while not nearly as beautiful as the garden in Hoshido's castle, had been set up with candles and the table with Xander's favorite meal was in the middle, and Xander had to admit the atmosphere was very romantic. 

 

However, Takumi was nowhere to be seen.  _ Maybe he was too nervous to show _ , Xander thought as he took a seat at the table, absentmindedly fiddling with the fork. He'd wait a few minutes, but if Takumi didn't show then Xander would have to go looking for him.

 

"Milord?"

 

Xander looked up to see Laslow standing next to the empty seat. "Hello, my friend. What are you doing out here?"

 

Laslow shifted his feat. "I was informed by Lord Leo that I should come out here and keep you company. Something about a nice meal shouldn't be shared alone."

 

"Ah," Xander said. "Why don't you take a seat?"

 

It was obvious that Takumi had been too nervous to face him, even though he'd gone to all of the trouble to set up the nice evening for the two of them, and then had gone to Leo for help in getting out of having to meet with Xander. Xander had to hand it to his baby brother for thinking things through quickly. Now, the nice dinner wouldn't go to waste and Xander could enjoy company that he knew and trusted. 

 

Laslow sat down rather stiffly and Xander chuckled fondly. "Just because I'm the King of Nohr doesn't mean you need to be overly formal, Laslow. Right now, we're just two old friends having a meal."

 

At his words, Laslow relaxed a bit. "Forgive me, milord, I was unsure if this was a situation where we could be more familiar with each other."

 

"Since it is just the two of us, we can be friends instead of retainer and lord. Honestly, it'll feel nice to relax and just be among trusted friends for a while." Xander placed his elbows on the table and laid his head on his hand. "How have you been doing lately? We've been very busy since our alliance with Hoshido began, and I've yet had time to inquire about how you've been dealing with it."

 

"I've personally been doing well," Laslow said. "The peace has done wonders for those living in the castle and in the cities. The ladies are even easier to talk to," he teased, and Xander forced himself to not roll his eyes. "But honestly, it's been lovely; very busy, but lovely."

 

They chatted idly for a moment, discussing the most random things as they ate, Xander allowing himself to just enjoy the company and for his mind to not drift off to the many political issues he would have to face the next day, but not quite able to make his worrying stop completely. That reminds me... "Laslow," he said once he'd finished his meal and placed his utensils on top of his plate. "There's a ball coming up, a sort of ceremony that Leo proposed as a way to unite our people and there will be dancing."

 

"Oh ho, say no more, milord. I already know what you're going to be asking of me."

 

Xander raised an eyebrow at him. "You do, do you?"

 

Laslow winked at him. "You're going to ask me to teach you how to dance well."

 

"I already know how to dance, Laslow."

 

Laslow shook a finger at him, clicking his tongue as he did so. "I didn't say that, did I? I said that you were going to ask me to teach you how to dance well."

 

"Aren't you being a little too formal with me, Laslow?"

 

At that, Laslow stuttered and his face turned that beautiful shade of red that Xander was so fond of. He looked beautiful in that moment. "I-I - of course not, milord!"

 

Xander sighed a sigh that Leo would have been impressed by and tilted his head to the side. "As much as I believe that your statement was out of line... I am not the best dancer at all. In fact, I'm almost as good at dancing as I am swimming."

 

He saw Laslow open his mouth as though to say something along the lines of him not being able to swim well at all, but Laslow quickly shut his mouth.  _ Good boy _ . "I can help you in your spare time," Laslow said. "When would you like to start?"

 

The words "As soon as possible" were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and this time Laslow was unable to hold back his chuckle. "Yes," Xander said, clearing his throat. "As soon as possible. My afternoon is clear tomorrow, would you be able to find the time to assist me?"

 

Laslow smiled at him, and for a moment Xander's breath escaped from his body. He'd never seen Laslow look so happy before, and it beat out how happy Laslow had looked when Xander had given him the star decoration. "Yes, milord. I'd be happy to."

 

Not too long after that, they bid each other goodnight, and Xander went to sleep with more questions running through his head than answers, the loudest question being why looking at Laslow when he was so happy made his heart race.

 

***

 

For some reason, Xander's excitement grew the closer the time came to when Laslow would arrive to help him dance. The day moved quickly, and having forgotten all about finding Takumi so that he could let him down gently, he went about as if without a care in the world. It had been way too long since he'd looked forward to anything like he was, and while odd he didn't ponder on it for too long. 

 

Laslow entered his study right on time, closing the door and rubbing his hands together. "Let's begin," he said, wasting no time in dragging Xander up from his chair and moving him to the open area. "First things first is your posture."

 

The next few minutes were spent with Laslow rearranging Xander's limbs forcefully. "You're too stiff," Laslow would say, but when Xander adjusted, his friend would click his tongue and say that he was "too loose." 

 

"You need to be relaxed, but also confident and sturdy," Laslow was saying as he pushed on Xander's arms. 

 

"I don't know if it's humanly possible to be both of those things at the same time," Xander replied, frowning when Laslow raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"No frowning," and his retainer reached up to push at his lips with his fingers. "That will only make you more stiff than anything."

 

Not two minutes later Xander let out a huff. "This is impossible, Laslow," and he hated admitting that he was feeling like giving up but he honestly didn't know if he could ever be even a decent dancer.

 

"It's not impossible," Laslow said, thinking. "Ah, I have an idea," he moved forward and took Xander's hands in his own. "Place your right hand here," he took Xander's hand and put it on his hip and then held up left hand up. "Now, just follow my lead, alright?"

 

"Very well..."

 

Laslow took a step back, humming a small tune under his breath. "One... two... three, and on third count we step to the side, before we repeat the same movements again, one... two... three..." Laslow's voice was soft, the tune he was humming obviously a song he knew well. "Don't look at your feet," he said suddenly, causing Xander to snap his gaze back up to his retainer. "Trust me, it's easier to learn when you're not looking at your feet."

 

"I honestly wasn't even aware that I was," he admitted, and Laslow gave him that smile again, the one that cause Xander's heart to race.

 

"That's normal. I know from experience that you make more mistakes when you look down; it takes your eyes off your partner, and also off the others dancing around you. You need to be focusing more on the flow of your body, the beat and sound of the music, where you'll be directing your partner," and with those words, Laslow turned them so that Xander was now the one moving backwards; he stumbled a bit, his retainer bumping into him while chuckling. "Slow down a bit there, when you have to change direction suddenly because another couple got in your way, it's best to do it during a normal waltz move so that way it won't cause you to lose beat or stumble like you just did. Dancing is a form of art, yes, but it's also a way to show trust. You need to trust your partner; as the one being led, you need to trust that your partner will direct you safely on the dance floor, and as the leader you need to trust that your partner won't fight you on where you lead."

 

"I see what you mean," Xander replied, and this time when Laslow turned them quickly he was able to move his feet more smoothly. 

 

"There we go," Laslow said warmly. "Now, I'm going to speed us up just a little bit, let me know if you're having a hard time following."

 

It was true, what Laslow had said; looking at his partner instead of his feet did help more, but at the same time, looking at Laslow's face this close, seeing how his eyelashes were longer than Xander had thought; how nicely shaped his eyebrows were, how cute his nose was, and how kissable his lips were - these thoughts were not helping his concentration.  _ I wonder why I'm not concerned with this realization that I find Laslow attractive? _ Maybe it was because when he was with Laslow, he didn't worry much. His retainer had always had a way of making him feel calm, and aside from his family, he was the only one to ever do that.

 

"You're a very good dancer. Who taught you?"

 

"That would be my mother. Let's speed up a bit, shall we?"

 

"You'll need to inform her that she must be an amazing dancer and teacher; I'm picking this up faster than with your method than with any other that my previous teachers gave me."

 

The look Laslow gave him was rather melancholy, but his smile was still warm. "I'll do that, thank you."

 

Not knowing what came over him, or why the urge suddenly appeared, Xander bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Laslow's mouth. Almost immediately they stopped dancing, Xander's hand on Laslow's hip but the one that had been holding his retainer's hand moved up to cup Laslow's chin gently. Laslow was stiff underneath his hands, but Xander didn't worry as he drew away, for the look Laslow was giving him proved that he didn't disapprove of the kiss they'd just shared, but that he was stunned that they'd even kissed at all.

 

"W-what - "

 

"Now, now," Xander teased. "You need to loosen up. Remember, not too relaxed, not too stiff."

 

"I don't believe that those rules can apply to this situation!" Laslow's face was slowly turning redder with each passing second. "Why did you kiss me?"

 

"I wanted to."

 

"Yes, but why?"

 

Xander took Laslow's hands in his own. "Because I realized that I am truly myself when I'm with you. It's a feeling of freedom that I've only ever experienced with those closest to me, and the numbers of those who fall into that category are few. I enjoy your company, I find you rather attractive - both your looks and your personality - and I'm rather fond of you in general. Does that explain why I wanted to kiss you?"

 

Laslow sagged a little bit in Xander's hold. "Yes, oh yes it does..."

 

"Is it going to be a problem?"

 

Laslow shook his head. "No, it won't be a problem at all," and he leaned up on his toes to give Xander a kiss. 

 

It was nice to not have him freezing under his touch, and as they kissed Xander pulled him closer, enjoying the feeling of having Laslow's warm body pressed against his. Just as he'd placed his hand on the back of Laslow's head, a yell from the window startled him and he pulled back quickly, staring at the window that showed that no one was there. 

 

"What is it?" Laslow asked, and Xander took pleasure from the husky tone in Laslow's voice. 

 

"I thought I'd heard someone yell something, but I guess I was just hearing things." 

 

As they went back to kissing, the last thought on Xander's mind was that he definitely needed to find Takumi to inform him that he most definitely would never be able to return his feelings.

 

***

 

Together, he and Laslow found Takumi (once again) with Leo in the library. They were sitting together near the fire, a book between them and talking animatedly about whatever it was they had been reading. "Hello you two," Xander said in greeting, leading Laslow over to them by the hand. Leo took one look at their joined hands and gave his brother an approving nod. 

 

"Hello brother, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? I assume it's to inform me of your new relationship with your retainer? I offer my congratulations," he said, and Takumi echoed him in regards to their relationship.

 

Xander chuckled as he and Laslow sat in front of Leo and Takumi. "I should know better by now than to expect  you to not have noticed our hands. That was one reason, yes. The other was that I needed to speak to Takumi."

 

Takumi, for some odd reason, didn't seem flustered at all. In fact, he seemed really relaxed. "How can I help you?"

 

Xander cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward at doing this in front of Leo. "It's to inform you that I'll never be able to return your feelings."

 

One could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. 

 

"W-what?" Takumi exclaimed, and the flush that Xander was all too familiar with appeared on his face.

 

Leo seemed just as confused. "Takumi's feelings?"

 

Xander looked to Laslow to help, but his lover pointedly turned his head in the opposite directly and Xander sighed. "I've thought back to our encounters the past few days, and the only logical conclusion that I was able to reach for your actions was that you had developed feelings for me. I wanted to let you down as gently as I could."

 

"I don't have feelings for you!" 

 

The strength of his yell took Xander aback. "You... don't?"

 

Takumi looked almost hysterical, waving his hands in front of him quickly. "No, not one bit! I was only asking you those questions because I got blackmailed by Niles into helping him and Odin set you and Laslow up on dates! The only person I have feelings for is Leo!"

 

Leo's head jerked to look at Takumi, Leo's face turning red and Takumi's looking like he was about to explode. "You what?"

 

Laslow suddenly spoke up. "You were helping Niles and Odin set me up with Xander?"

 

Xander was equally confused. "You were blackmailed?"

 

"Oh Gods," Takumi hid his head in his hands. "Odin knew about Laslow's Raging Crush and Utter Devotion, as he called it, on King Xander, and he'd begged Niles to help him get the two together. Niles didn't want to help at all, and I only got involved because Niles somehow found out that I was the one who had taken Leo's missing favorite shirt with me to Hoshido, and he said that he'd tell Leo unless I helped him get the two of you together. I couldn't have him doing that, so I agreed. Odin had this ten step plan that he wanted to execute, and one step involved you two going for a romantic stroll through the Woods of the Forlorn and another step included locking the two of you in a pit full of crocodiles. I knew that wouldn't work at all, so I tried setting up something that you both considered romantic, which was that dinner date and if that failed then  I'd move on from there. I did all of this so that my secret would be kept safe... and I just told you what I tried so desperately to keep you from finding out, that's  _ fantastic _ ."

 

By now everyone in the room looked uncomfortable. Leo cleared his throat and awkwardly asked, "Why did you take my shirt?"

 

Takumi seemed to be trying to make the couch swallow him. "Because it smelled like you and I wanted a little piece of you to keep with me back in Hoshido... It's creepy, I know."

 

Leo's face was steadily growing red, and Xander feared that his head would soon pop. "A-actually... it's not that creepy..."

 

Takumi's head emerged from his hands. "It's not? Me having a crush on you and taking your shirt isn't creepy?"

 

"Well, maybe taking my shirt was, but the crush part... I actually like you as well..."

 

"Come," Xander suddenly heard in his ear, and Laslow's grip on his hand tightened. "Let's leave them to talk."

 

As they reached the library entrance, Xander was glad that they'd left when they did as he saw out of the corner of his eye Takumi tackle Leo to the couch in a fierce kiss. Wanting to keep his mind off of his little brother becoming intimate with a prince from Hoshido, Xander instead turned to Laslow, "So, you had a crush on me?"

 

Laslow reached for the star decoration that he wore. "Since the day you gave me this, yes. The feelings just developed from there."

 

Reaching over, Xander took the little star decoration out of Laslow's hand and held it in his palm. "I'm very glad that I got it for you, then." And as Laslow leaned up on his toes to give him a kiss, Xander knew that things would definitely be changing in the castle; for better or worse they'd find out, but he knew that whatever came, he and Laslow would meet the changes head on. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you all enjoyed and let me know what you thought! i've never written xander or laslow before so i hope i did them justice ;u;


End file.
